1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light distribution board, and especially to a light distribution board that is designed based on the principles of optical reflection and refraction, and is applicable to various illumination lamp sets, each lamp set can thus illuminate a district with uniform brightness and tender light beams under the condition of minimum lose of brightness to be not dazzling; the light distribution board is applicable to a place such as a house, an office, a factory or a road requiring illumination, and can achieve an effect of saving energy as well as avoiding the phenomenon of dizzy irradiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminating lamp sets generally are divided into two kinds including indoor and outdoor lamp sets; indoor lamp sets mainly are of a half covering type, each being installed with a half covering type obscured cover 101 above a light source 102 (referring to FIG. 1A) having on an inner side thereof a reflective surface 103. These lamp sets normally are treated by fogging process on the surface of the light source to avoid irradiating of light to eyes to result a phenomenon of making them feel dazzling and dizzy.
The outdoor lamp sets are fully covering type covers (referring to FIG. 1B) in considering the factor of environment, it is mounted therebeneath with a transparent hood 104, the hood 104 is also treated by fogging process to avoid the phenomenon of dazzling of eyes during looking at the light source directly. The aforesaid two types have a common defect of losing much brightness by treatment by fogging process, these kinds of conventional lamp sets generally have the phenomenon of Gauss distribution that brightness of lamp sets are concentrated at an area exactly below each lamp.